Love is Truly Magical
by FeytedintheTARDIS
Summary: You meet one Apollo Justice at Trucy's first official magic show. Will magic always save you? NickxMaya, ReaderxApollo


**Hiya this WAS meant for Phoenix and Maya day but hopefully the little bits of them will satisfy you. This story is about YOU and APOLLO.(Just replace the (y/n) with whatever your name is. Capice?) To celebrate my birthday I am giving you this story, I hope I have spread enough love from me to you! anyways enough about me this is supposed to be about you! R&R**

"Trucy wait up!" You try to chase the fifteen year old girl and succeed. "I've been ringing your mobile ALL day. Where is it? And why did you tell me to come here anyway?"

"Sorry (y/n) but my phone ran out of charge. So this is the Sunshine Coliseum by the way if you did not know. This is going to be my very first official magic show!" She smiles and tips her hat. A young man clad in red walks up to Trucy.

"Trucy your Dad's going to kill me if he finds out that I wasn't with you while coming here! Anyway you should get ready-" Trucy's hand clamps over her half brother's mouth.

"Apollo, big bro, this is (y/n)! (y/n) this is Apollo, my brother I was talking about." Trucy introduces the two of you, letting go of the hand that was blocking Apollo from talking.

"Hello! I've heard a lot about you from Truce. You're her 'sidekick' huh?" You look towards Apollo and see him staring at you intensely.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me! I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!" He blushes as soon as he realizes what he did. Again. "I mean yeah she talks a lot about you too. The amazing (y/n)! And by the way Trucy is MY sidekick if anything. So I've heard you are her apprentice. What are you, nineteen?"

"Uh yeah. We met at the Wonder Bar. She said that she would take me under her wing. And that way I make a bit more cash and so yeah... Anyway where's Phoenix?" Apollo looks at you in confusion that you didn't call him 'Mr Wright' or 'Your Dad'. Trucy nudges him which makes him blush furiously.

"Daddy's probably making out with Mommy Maya backstage." Says Trucy cheekily. You laugh with Trucy, except Apollo just looks at Trucy sternly.

"Trucy you shouldn't be saying stuff like that about your dad!" Apollo scolds, which in turn makes you and Trucy laugh even harder.

"Truce we should check on Phoenix. We don't want the two love sick teenagers to get too comfortable." You nudge Trucy and the two of you burst out laughing once again.

Trucy grabs Apollo by the wrist and the three of you walk over. Trucy was right, they were kissing, in the hallway right in front of Trucy's dressing room.

"Oi! Daddy and Maya! Can you get out of the way so we can get through?" Trucy shouts at them.

Phoenix looks embarrassed and quickly drags Maya to the other dressing room. Trucy ushers you and Apollo into her dressing room and closes the door quickly.

"So is Ema on security?" You ask, and instead of Trucy answering it's Apollo who responds.

"Yeah. Mr Wright warned me earlier about her and her Snackoos. Be careful they hurt you when she gets grumpy." Apollo warns, he's rubbing his forehead at the painful memory of Snackoos. You let a giggle escape your mouth and a smile escapes Apollo's.

"Anyway enough about Ema, this show is supposed to star me! Anyway I've got to get changed. See ya soon!" Trucy grabs her glittery baby blue costume and runs into a closet to get changed.

"Okay then she abandoned me and left you to look after me." You say while Apollo laughs. You realize that his laugh is airy and light, not exactly what you'd imagine his laugh to be like.

"Why then you'd better take good care of me (y/n)." Apollo whispers in your ear.

"Maybe I'll have to call security to take care of you, Ema would love to feed you." You say to him.

"(y/n) we barely know anything about each other. Why exactly is that?" Apollo turns his head to face yours.

"I don't know, I thought you said Trucy talked about me all the time."

"Why yes. One thing she did say is that this was your favourite song." He pulls out an ipod and taps a song.

_She spins and she sways t__o whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

__You gasp as you realize instantly that it IS your favourite song.

"May I have this dance Cinderella?" Apollo's hand is beckoning your hand to hold his. You grin and take his hand.

"Why yes you can Prince Charming." Your smile is plastered on your face, unable to go away.

_So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone_

__Your body follows Apollo's swift movements, twirling and spinning around. You hear the closet door creak open, obviously not wanting to ruin the moment. Trucy wanders out, her eyes watching you gaze at Apollo while he gazes back. She takes out a camera and snaps a photo discreetly of the two of you. You two are still swaying and dancing around the dressing room, mesmerised by each other. The song ends, and as it ends you curtsy and Apollo bows and kisses your fingertips.

Trucy claps and her face is all full of excitement. Apollo's cheeks start to turn pink and you feel your own do the same.

"You guys! That was so sweet! Got to tell Pearl... And daddy! (y/n) youd better put your costume on, we're about to start!" Trucy gestures to the matching red costumes on the table. You can't believe you didn't see it earlier.

"Hey Truce, why is there two red costumes? I mean I know my favorite color is red so who's the othet one for? And why are they both red?" You ask.

"Wait Trucy, you're not saying that I'm going up on stage?! I have no exerience whatsoever!" Apollo says exasperated.

"Alright this is the last time I'm gonna say this. You two'd better get changed-Apollo you're in the closet and (y/n) you can dress out here. Got it?" You and Apollo nod meekly and rush to get your costumes. "Oh and Apollo, don't look through the crack in the closet to try and see (y/n) change otherwise I'll cut off your hair." Apollo's cheeks flush a deep shade of red and, again, you feel yours do the same.

Apollo hurries into the closet and you and Trucy talk about random things while changing.

"So why is Klavier's hair in that weird drill style? I mean I get how it gets the girls seeing as he's SO hot but what's up with it?" You ask Trucy, she should know the answers as he's her brother's rival.

"I don't know... The prince should never change, he's perfect like that!" Trucy exclaims.

You finish getting changed and call out Apollo's name. He steps out and walks straight towards the mirror.

"So what are we doing? I have no idea what's going on so you should at least tell me what I'm supposed to do." Apollo rubs his forehead and looks at the professional magician, Trucy.

"The instructions will come through to you though this earpiece. Good luck to you two your entrance should be about a minute after mine so wait backstage and make sure Daddy and Mommy Maya watch. 'Kay?" Trucy doesn't give you a moment to respond as she drags you and Apollo to the wings.

Maya is sitting on Phoenix's lap. Phoenix is obviously sitting on a very comfortable chair, courtesy of Trucy's. You and Apollo stand next to the doting couple, while Trucy climbs to the roof ready to go.

Smoke covers the floor and two white lights circle the stage, going faster and faster, adding in flashes of baby blue and red. Suddenly Trucy appears on a tall podium without any warning at all and starts the show with her magic pantiebrought rummaged her hand through it and pulls out common household objects.

You hear your name being called, you realize it's coming from your earpiece.

"(y/n) Gramarye crawl through air vent 2, Apollo Justice is currently crawling through air vent 1. You know what to from here (y/n)." You nod to yourself and to Phoenix and Maya who both clearly understood that you had to go.

You rush to your destination and clamber in. You had done this hundreds of times before, as soon as the red light was directly under you, you jump. A mini trampoline would cause you to fly a bit higher and from there you would blast out confetti, lollies and glitter from your red top hat. Everything else was easy to remember.

A red light flashes from directly under you and you plunge down. Apollo is on the other side, you can see the sheer shock on his face which you find adorable. As you look down towards the fog you can tell that the audience will just see you round about... Now! You bounce off the trampoline, take off your hat and throw out confetti, lollies and glitter to the crowd. From across you you can see Apollo do the same. Luckily for you he's smiling and hopefully has conquered his 'fear of heights whether two meters off the ground or not' as Truce put it.

The rest of the performance goes smoothly until the grand finale. Both you and Apollo had no idea what to do. Trucy and you were on diving boards with Apollo no where in sight. You trust Trucy and jump off, Trucy does the same. You and her both flip and do fancy poses. You look down to see that there wasn't anything under her, as you look over in the direction of Trucy you can see the familiar swimming pool. You hear Trucy's splash as she plummets into the pool and then if looking in the audiences eyes, teleports to the same podium where she started.

You close your eyes for a second awaiting a crash of yourself plummeting down through the stage. But you open your eyes as you feel a kiss on the cheek. A gentle soft kiss that sends a million shivers through your body. Apollo, donned in a matching costume is holding you in his arms. You smile to yourself. To you, (y/n) Gramarye, thought that the show was truly magical.

"You do know that this a cliche right (y/n)" Apollo whispers in your ear as he places you back on the floor. "Here, a rose to celebrate your talent."

**EDIT21Nov2012:Changed it a bit at the end, spell checked and changed your name to y/n. thankyou to my two reviews you guys helped me heaps!**

**Lyrics: Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman**


End file.
